flaglarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
=Character Types= Non-player Characters (NPCs) Characters that are initially created by the storytellers of the game. All players portray them. These can be monsters, villains, victims, or just simple merchants or peasants. To be certain that we have all the NPCs that we need, all players are asked to perform an NPC shift during each event. The time of the shift is determined at check in. This not only fills the need for adversaries for the PCs, but also allows the players to experience new types of characters, and give insight into new methods of role-playing. The NPC coordinator will give all players on duty information about their character (abilities, intentions, some background, etc.) The rest is up to the player to fill in, a great opportunity for role-play. Some NPCs are single use only, while others may reoccur. If you do a good job with an NPC, it is possible plot will write your new character into future adventures, making him/her a recurring character. Many people chose to play NPCs for an entire event, which is a welcome contribution to game. As such, playing NPCs for an entire event is free. NPCing is a great way to enjoy role playing without breaking your piggy bank. Additionaly, if a player chooses to volunteer for extra NPC shifts (including an entire event scenario, above), they will be awarded FLAGs (a kind of game money), which can be used to reduce the cost of PCing in the future. Player Characters (PCs) Characters that the players themselves create to participate in FLAG. There are 2 types described below. It is entirely up to the player to determine how their PC acts and reacts to other characters in the game (and to take responsibility for those actions!) Type 1 Player Characters Type one characters are attribute and skill driven. They therefore start with more attribute points, and more skill points, and can gain each of these as they are played more. When creating a type one character, you begin with the base racial attributes for the race you have chosen (see below). To those base attributes, you add 3 points to any of your character’s attribute(s) that you wish. Keep in mind that the skills available to you will depend on your attribute levels. You also start with 14 skill points (15 if you submit a character history) with which to purchase skills. To play a Type 1 character for an entire event the cost is $30 ($10 per convergence for up to 3 total convergences). Type 2 Player Characters Type two characters are role play driven and have fewer in game abilities. These characters begin with base racial attributes, plus one attribute point upon creation. They start game with 10 skill points (or 9 without a history) rather than 15, and never gain any more attributes or skill points. It only costs $10 to play a type two character for an entire event. Type 2 characters are still required to perform NPC duty. =Character Creation= The first thing to consider when creating a character’s statistics is what type of character you want to play. Do you want to be a brave warrior who faces his foes in toe to toe combat, do you want to play a crafty handyman, who relies on stealth and timing in battle, do you want to play a benevolent healer, arcane wizard, or maybe a combination of the above? Look to literature, movies, or other games for inspiration, but be original in your choices. A wizard named Gandalf or warrior named Conan would certainly get his share of rolled eyes in a LARP game, so be certain to make the character your creation, not a carbon copy of someone else. Also, do you see your character as an adventuring type, or as a role-play intensive character that seldom seeks adventure? All these things and more will have bearing on your character creation. Classless system When compared to most other role playing systems, FLAG has many readily discernable differences, the most notable of which is the lack of character classes. When you create a character, we feel that there should not be any predetermined limitations with respect to what skills you can learn. Examples of these limitations would be a barbarian that cannot use magic, a mage cannot use a spear, etc. Our system links skills to leveled “attributes” (Prowess, Finesse, Intellect, and Spirit) and as you increase attributes for your character, new skills become available to you. If your character is a mage-type to begin with, and wishes to learn a melee weapon, you may want to increase your prowess attribute to make more melee weapons available to you. Over time as you play more; you also gain more skill points, which allow you to choose skills for your character. The skills you choose will allow you to customize your character as dictated by the attribute levels you have chosen. The characters that focus on one attribute will gain higher rank skills more quickly due to specialization, and can make for great role play, but no one will be forced to play a one sided character. Even in real life, it is a rare event when someone chooses a career or interest and focuses on that and nothing else. In this way, we try to let our game reflect the non-linear nature of life. Character History More important than what your character does is why. We encourage everyone to write a history for their character. Every type 1 character starts with 14 skill points, 15 if you write a history. Try to determine where your character came from, and what kind of background he or she would have. From that background, then choose appropriate skills. It would be a rarity for a character to have nothing but combat skills, even in a dangerous fantasy world. If that is the case for your character, was he a slave, forced into gladiator rings from childhood? Was she the daughter of a soldier/hero/knight and always aspired to be like mom or dad? Be sure to put a lot of thought into your history, because it is the avenue that plot uses to include your character in the stories that take place. Be aware that outlandish histories, while allowed, are hopefully few and far between. Everyone cannot be the bastard offspring of the king, and so histories are subject to approval by plot. Don’t let that discourage you though, let the creative juices flow. Plot will usually be able to work with you to make sure you get what you need, and your needs are balanced with game. =Character Races= There are several types of character races that players can choose from when creating their character. Each has strengths and weaknesses described hereafter. Bonus skill points for the various races are retained until they are spent. For skills that are leveled (i.e. dodge 1-2-3-4, resist blood 1-2-3-4, etc.), the bonus skill points may be used on any level of the skill. Bonus skills may only be selected if the character has all necessary attribute and skill prerequisites. Skills must be purchased either with normal or racial bonus skill points. Bonus skill points do not count toward calculating character level. The only exceptions are Children of Nature, who gain an advantage and disadvantage depending on the sub-species they select. These advantages and disadvantages come without the expenditure of any skill points. Humans This is the most common of all player races. The humans are unique in that they have no set predisposition for any particular skills or abilities. Much like real life, humans in game come in wondrous diversity, and show aptitude in a wide variety of skills. Human’s base attribute levels are: ::Prowess: 2 Finesse: 2 Intellect: 2 Spirit: 2 Humans start game with 3 extra skill points that may be spent on any skills normally available to them. These extra skill points, like all racial bonus skill points, do not count toward calculating character level. Additionally, humans get one extra good stone in a pick back when subjected to a full resurrection, as the human race is currently favored by the powers that be. A typical human lives 60-100 years. Elves Much like humans, there is a great deal of diversity among the elven races in FLAG. Examples of their kind are wild elves, high elves, gray elves, shadow elves, and dark elves. Dark elves, commonly known as drow, are not a playable PC race. If you wish to play a mysterious race of elf with similar coloring to Dark elves, play a shadow elf. All elves are readily identified by their pointed ears. While elves reach maturity after about 20 years, elves age far slower than their human counterparts. Their natural lifespan has been known to reach even 10 centuries. They tend to be more fragile than humans. Elven base attribute levels are: ::Prowess: 1 Finesse: 2 Intellect: 2 Spirit: 2 Elves start game with 5 extra skill points that they may use on any of the following skills: ::Literacy, Resist Mind 1, Bow or Crossbow, Long Weapon(1), Short Weapon(1), Identify or Spirit Tap (1) Character must start game with a sword if purchasing these skills with the bonus skill points. Dwarves These sturdy humanoids are mountain dwellers, preferring rough terrain and underground dwellings to make their homes. Dwarves are easily identified by their long beards, for both males and females, which they wear proudly and often adorn. Dwarves mature as humans, but age slower, living between four and five centuries. Dwarven base attributes are: ::Prowess: 3 Finesse: 1 Intellect: 1 Spirit: 2 Dwarves start game with 5 extra skill points that may be spent on: ::Resist Blood, Long Weapons(2), Short Weapons(2), Weapon Smithing, Armor Smithing, Extra Body, or Resist Will 1. (2) Character must start game with an axe or hammer if purchasing these skills with the bonus skill points. Halflings These humanoids are quick and resourceful. They are identifiable by their single eyebrow and the thick fur on their often unshod feet. Halflings age as humans do, with a life span of 60-100 years. Halfling base attributes are: ::Prowess: 1 Finesse: 3 Intellect: 1 Spirit: 2 Halflings start game with 5 extra skill points that they may spend on: ::Dodge 1, Thrown Weapons, Pick Pockets, Waylay, or Luck. Gnomes Gnomes are inquisitive creatures who tend to enjoy gadgetry and invention. They tend to have less faith in that which they can not see or touch, thus driving a wedge between themselves and their spiritual side. Gnomes mature at the same rate as the other races, but can live for up to four centuries. Gnomes are easily identifiable by their pale white skin and often wear spectacles. Gnome base attributes are: ::Prowess: 2 Finesse: 2 Intellect: 2 Spirit: 1 Gnomes start game with 5 extra skill points that they may spend on: ::Resist Blood, Apply Vorpal, Apply Contact, Gas Globe Use, Literacy, Energy Tap, Knowledge(3), or Profession: Engineer. (3) subject to plot approval. Half Orcs Half Orcs are the result of a pairing of another PC playable race and an Orc, which usually results in a calmer more socially acceptable Orc. Half Orcs tend to take after the Orcish lineage, which value prowess and might for survival in the wild. Half Orcs tend to have less aptitude for things intellectual or spiritual in nature. Half Orcs are distinguishable by the reddish hued skin given to them by their Orc parent. Some even have tusks! Half orcs mature slightly faster than humans, reaching full adulthood by age 15, and tend to be shorter lived at around 50-80 years. Half Orc base attributes are: ::Prowess: 3 Finesse: 2 Intellect: 1 Spirit: 1 Half Orcs start game with 5 extra skill points that they may spend on: ::Enhanced Strength +1, Extra Body, Pole or Spear Weapon(4), Tracking or Direction Sense (4) Character must start game with a spear if purchasing this skill with the bonus skill points. Ferals A Feral is the humanoid manifestation of traditional mundane animals. No one is certain of their origins, but many theories exist. Thus far, the following Feral races are known to exist: Wolf, Fox, Several species of Great Cat, Bear, Lizard, Boar, Rat, Bull and Racoon. The appearance of each is similar to their animal counterpart. All Ferals begin with base attributes of: ::Prowess: 2 Finesse: 2 Intelect: 1 Spirit: 2 Ferals start game with 5 extra skill points they may spend on: ::Unarmed Attack, Unarmed Focus, Dodge, Spirit Tap, Tracking, Luck or Enhanced Strength +1. Children of Nature Children of Nature are the progeny of a mortal race and a creature of nature, which consist of many varied mystical humanoid creatures. Several varieties exist, including Dryad, Fairies, Nymphs, Trolls, Pooka, Satyrs, and Leprechauns]]. Other varieties also exist, but are subject to plot discretion and approval. All Children of Nature, with the exception of Half Troll and Half Leprechaun (see below), begin with base attributes of: ::Prowess: 2 Finesse: 2 Intellect: 2 Spirit: 2 Children of Nature do not get any extra skill points when they start game. Instead they gain one negative and one positive characteristic, dependant on their variety, as listed below: Half Dryad ::Appearance: Brown skin with leaves on clothes or in hair. ::Disadvantage: A fear of Fire and 2x damage from fire. ::Advantage: Innate Meld with Tree once per Convergence. Half Fairy/Pixie ::Appearance: All Fairies and Pixies have Wings. Some also have antennae. ::Disadvantage: Weakness; -1 on damage calls, Carrying Capacity -1. ::Advantage: Innate Levitate, twice per Convergence. Half Nymph ::Appearance: As humans or elves, but always have flowers in their hair. ::Disadvantage: Cannot wield/wear any metals. ::Advantage: Influence, by mind, once per Convergence. Half Troll ::Appearance: Green skin with black warts, some have horns. ::Disadvantage: -1 starting Intellect. ::Advantage: Restore Limb, self only, once per hour. Half Pooka ::Appearance: All of these creatures wear their hair in a top knot. ::Disadvantage: Overwhelming Curiosity. ::Advantage: Immune to all Avoidance effects. Half Satyr ::Appearance: All Satyrs have goat horns. Some also have cloven hooves and hairy legs. ::Disadvantage: Cannot turn down a drink. ::Advantage: Immune to Intoxicate. Half Leprechaun ::Appearance: Leprechauns have pronounced facial freckles. They also tend to wear green. ::Disadvantage: -1 starting Prowess. ::Advantage: One Dodge, per Convergence. This ability is separate from, and stacks with, Finesse Dodge skills. =Attributes= A character in FLAG is in part defined by his/her attributes. These attributes dictate what skills are available to a character as described in the skill lists. The higher the attribute score, the more skills a character can chose from. A character’s attributes in no way need to reflect the real life counterparts of the player. For example the least physical player can give his/her character high physical attributes and use skills associated with those attributes. Attributes for type one characters can be increased, gaining one point per level beyond first. The human maximum for each attribute is 10. The attributes are: Prowess This attribute defines a character’s physical predisposition for skills that use power and fortitude. The skills associated with this attribute are most commonly linked to warrior type characters. A character with a high prowess can choose from a wider selection of weapons, learn to wear heavier armors, is usually more durable (more body points), and can gain above normal “in game” strength. Finesse This attribute defines a character’s predisposition for skills that use opportunistic timing and dexterity. The skills associated with this attribute are most commonly linked to rogue type characters. A character with a high finesse can learn to ‘dodge’ blows that a player did not, can gain the ability to cause more damage to a foe when attacking from behind, and can learn to jimmy locks and disarm traps. Intellect This attribute defines a characters mental discipline, which dictates the character’s ability to learn skills that require knowledge and mental focus. The skills associated with this attribute are most commonly linked to wizard or sorcerer type characters. A character with a high intellect can choose to cast spells from any of the commonly available intellect spell schools, can cast more of those spells in a day. They also can learn forgotten lore and can resist mind based spells and effects. Spirit This attribute defines a characters spiritual focus and inner strength. The skills associated with this attribute are most commonly linked to clerical type characters, though FLAG does not include any religious ideals. A character with a high spirit can choose to learn spells from any of the commonly available spirit spell schools as a Intellect caster can intellect schools, can gain the ability to resist will based effects, and can learn to heal damage by “touch.” While attributes do play a role in developing your character, in the end it is your prerogative how your character acts and reacts in game. You can still be smart, even if you have a 2 intellect, and you can play a weakling even if your prowess is a 5. =Character Advancement= Gaining Skill Points and Attribute Increases As a type one character is played, they gain in both skill points and attributes. Skill points are gained at the rate of one point per convergence played. A convergence is roughly half a day, from morning till dusk (about 6 pm) and then from dusk till dawn. A typical event has 3 convergences; two on Saturday and one on Sunday. So, if a character plays the entire event, he or she would receive 3 skill points to buy skills with. A character’s skill point total defines what level the character is. Character level is a measure of the character’s experience and is an out of game term. Each Type 1 character starts with 14 skill points (+1 once an appropriate history is submitted). At the start, that character is considered first level. At first level, a character has 3 attribute points to distribute in addition to the starting attributes based on race. Second level is gained once a character’s skill point total reaches 20, third at 30, and so on. Attribute points for type 1 characters are gained at a rate of 1 attribute point per level above first. Skill points can also be gained through two different types of donations to the game. A player may make monetary donation or time/effort donations to gain skill points as follows: *Time and effort to the site and game are rewarded with Flag points, aka Flags. In addition to lowering the event cost (up to half cost) and buying in-game items from the Flag List, Flags can also be donated to increase skill points at a donation of 10 flags per skill point, 1 skill point maximum per event, 5 skill points maximum per year on a per character basis. *Monetary donations are done at a similar rate of $10 per skill point, 1 skill point maximum per event, 5 skill points maximum per year on a per character basis. Monetary donations are put towards things the game needs like makeup, costumes, site rental, props, and occasional upgrades to the site. At higher levels, skill point gain becomes slower, as follows: Level Gain 1-10 100% 11-15 75% 16-20 50% 21+ 25% Spending Skill Points and Attribute Points Skill points can be spent to buy skills for your character. Most of the base Prowess, Finesse, Intellect, and Spirit skills do not need in-game training and can be purchased by simply writing which skills you want on your character sheet, which is handed in when you check out from game. Skills can also be spent by emailing flagplot (at) yahoo (dot) com. Updates must be submitted at least 10 days before the next event. More advanced prestige skills must be learned in-game by an approved trainer. The trainer should document on your character sheet what skills were taught and sign and date the entry. Normally, newly purchased skills do not become available until the start of the next convergence. For prestige class skills that are role-play taught in game however, the skill can be used as soon as a marshal signs off on the character sheet. Attribute increases can be submitted the same way. With the exception of new characters, skill cannot be updated after the update window has closed. It is helpful if new players to send their character proposals (race, skill, history, etc.) to flagplot (at) yahoo (dot) com prior to the event to help streamline the check-in process. Gaining Body All characters start with five body points, plus an additional amount based on the skills they select. Every time a skill is purchased, more body is gained. The amount of body gained depends on the base attribute of the skill that was purchased. The amount gained is as follows: *'Prowess Skills:' 0.25 body gained per skill point spent on prowess skills. *'Finesse Skills:' 0.15 body gained per skill point spent on finesse skills. *'Intellect Skills:' 0.05 body gained per skill point spent on intellect skills. *'Spirit Skills:' 0.05 body gained per skill point spent on spirit skills. *'Prestige Class Skills:' Variable depending on the class. (see class write-up for details) Gaining Mana and Power Points If a character has the skill Spirit Tap or Energy Tap, they also gain amount of Mana or Power Points equal to the number of skill points they have spent on spirit or intellect skills, respectively. Mana and Power are used as fuel for spirit spells and intellect spells, respectively. Mana and Power are completely separate pools and can only be used for spells within their attribute. See the skill lists for Intellect and Spirit for more information on these skills. Example One: Joe is 1st level. After spending his 3 initial attribute points, his attributes are: Prowess 3, Finesse 3, Intellect 3, and Spirit 2 He spends his 15 skill points as follows: *Long Weapons(prowess skill, 3 skill points) *Shield Use (prowess skill, 3 skill points) *Critical Strike: Longsword, Right Hand (prowess skill, 2 skill points) *Disarm/Retain: Longsword, Right Hand (finesse skill, 3 skill points) *Thrown Weapons (finesse skill, 1 skill point) *Literacy (intellect skill, 1 skill point) *Direction Sense (spirit skill, 2 skill points) Joe’s body would be calculated as follows: *5.00 base starting body *+ 2.00 for prowess skills (8 skill points spent x 0.25 = 2.0) *+ 0.60 for finesse skills (4 skill points spent 4×0.15 = 0.6) *+ 0.05 for intellect skills (1 skill points spent x 0.05 = 0.05) *+ 0.10 for spirit skills (2 skill points spent x 0.05 = 0.10) *= 7.75 *= 7 Body Body is rounded down. Fractions are not carried into game, but are retained until a full point is gained. Joe is a well rounded fighter type with 7 Body and a few tricks up his sleeve. Example 2: Jane is a 1st level character with 15 skill points. After spending her 3 initial attribute points, her attributes are: Prowess 2, Finesse 2, Intellect 4, and Spirit 3 She chooses the following skills: • Spirit Tap (spirit skill, 5 skill points) • Life Tier 1 (spirit skill, 2 skill points) • Literacy (intellect skill, 1 skill point) • Energy Tap (intellect skill, 5 skill points) • Enchantment Tier 1 (intellect skill, 2 skill points) Jane now has access to the Tier 1 Life Spells (Heal and Detect Undead). She has 7 Mana to use per convergence (1 for each skill point spent on spirit skills). Jane also has access to the Tier 1 Enchantment Spells (Daze and Detect Magic). She has 8 Power to use per convergence (1 for each skill point spent on intellect skills). Jane has 5 Body, 7 Mana, 8 Power, and 4 different spells at her disposal.